The Butler and the Maid
by MsMichaelis143
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis is starting to feel some thing for the new maid in the Phantomhive Manor. What could this feeling be and how will it affect the demon?
1. Her Butler , Dressing Her

**Hello all my kittens so my story is finally here and i completely decided to wait on a new yaoi story cause i got the idea to do a Sebby and Mey Mey story instead its pretty much a story about the classic romance between the butler and the maid and a bunch of other stuff(No spoilers!). So the story is set right after Sebastian and Ciel find Mey Rin and when she first comes to the Phanotmhive House Hold**

**Enjoy the story kittens ^ ; ^**

* * *

Sebastian began this wintry day like he would any other day. He woke his bocchan send dressed for the day. He went back down stairs, with a dress thrown over his shoulders and glasses with thick lens tucked inside his pocket, into the lower quarters where he and the other men who served the Phantomhive family slept. Sebastian had a room of his own as he was an upper servant while Tanaka, Baldroy, and Finny shared one. Sebastian opened the wooden door and clapped his hands loudly startling the sleeping servants waking them up.

"Wake up" Sebastian yelled and the servants immediately got out of their beds standing up straight ready to take their orders.

"Yes Sir Mister Sebastian!"

"Bard you will begin the preparations for tonight's special dinner "Sebastian said calmly looking directly at the scruffy man.

"Yes sir I'm on it!" The ragged blonde grabbed a flame thrower from under his bed and ran out the room towards the kitchen

"Finny I need you to weed the garden and dust the snow off the trees and please do be careful not to knock over any more of the trees"

"Yes Mister Sebastian!" the young boy grabbed the gardening tools off the small night stand and his hat from under his pillow running out the door full of excitement, he loved being outside

"And Mister Tananka…..you can drink tea"

"Ho, Ho, Ho" the pocket sized man walked out of the room with his trade mark green tea cup

Sebastian exited the room behind him and turned down the west hall way approaching the room at the very end of the hall and opened the wooden door. He walked into the room towards the feminine lump covered with the blankets seemingly asleep. Sebastian reached out to grab her. Almost immediately the girl awoke kicked the butler in his face grabbing a rifle from under her pillow and pointed it at the black clad man like it was a handgun

"Don't you dare fucking touch me god damn perv!" she spat looking into straight into Sebastian's eyes

The woman had large hazel eyes short ruffled purple hair. She held the gun tightly within her grip ready to pull the trigger on man at any moment. Sebastian rubbed the spot where she had kicked him with his gloved hand and smirked at the young woman.

"I'm sorry Ms. Mey-Rin for startling you but I do not have such intentions I have just come to inform you of your current situation"

"What the kind of butler comes into a woman's room like some creepy weirdo and what the fuck is with the dress" She putting her gun back under the pillow and resting her back against the head board running her fingers through her hair.

"I have only come with gifts for you from me and my young lord" Sebastian took the dress that was draped over his shoulders and the glasses from his pocket holding both of the items in front of him to show her the black dress with the white head dress and apron and the thick round circular lens

Mey-Rin's cheeks immediately turned a bright rose red. She turned away from Sebastian trying to hide her red face from him.

"I never wore any frilly clothing like a dress or a skirt before I won't look good in it"

"_She doesn't even know how beautiful I think she is…..I'm going to have to convince her otherwise" _Sebastian sat down on the bed beside the young woman resting his head on her shoulders snaking his arms around her waist

"Ms. Mey-Rin" he breathed the words out of his mouth

Mey-Rin's face became even redder. "What the hell is wrong with you? Let me fuck go right now!" She was struggling to release herself from the raven's grasp

"I think you would look exceptionally beautiful in this dress" Sebastian whispered in her ears and she stopped struggling "You are a very beautiful woman in my eyes"

"M-M-Mister Sebastian"

"Will you give me the pleasure of seeing you in this outfit? Every word have said to you I have said to you is truthful" Sebastian let go of her waist keeping his head on her shoulders by her ear

"Fine…"Mey-Rin got up burying her face in the dress as she walked out of the room

Sebastian's blackened heart began to race. He clenched his chest_ "What the hell did I just do and what is this feeling? I can't be possibly having any emotions I'm a demon and demons have no feelings. I just used my demonic powers to make my part in the contract easier….didn't I"_

Sebastian's thoughts were interrupted when Mey-Rin came back in the room wearing the black dress with the apron tied neatly with a little bow in the back placing the head dress on her head as she walked in the room.

"Perfect "Sebastian walked towards her and tangled his fingers in her purple hair "Just like I said you would look"

"Stop touching me "Mey-Rin didn't like the way he was touching her so freely and slapped his hand away

Sebastian took the glasses from his pocket and placed them gently on the young woman's face

He walked towards the door opening it to leave the room "For now you can go and introduce yourself to the other servants."

"Yes sir"

Sebastian exited the room walking down the hall with a smirk on his face and his eyes glowing a bright pinkish red leaving the new Phantomhive maid alone in her room.

"_That butler is such a weirdo. He's too touchy for me…but I cant say I don't enjoy it" Mey-Rin thought as she watched the man leave her room_

* * *

**I know the ending totally sucks and is a little bit abrupt but the romance will get better i promise. Please read and review lots and lots!**


	2. Her Butler , Training

**So sorry this update took me a bit longer than it does I had extreme writers block with this chapter. Now it's here for all my lovely kittens to read.**

**Enjoy! (=^_^=) nya~**

* * *

"What will I be doing Mister Sebastian" the maid inquired as they walked down the halls of the servant's area their shoes clicking against the hard wooden floors

"As far as housework goes you will be working alongside me doing most of the chores that I do around here" Sebastian opened the door letting the young lady walk in before him. He grabbed a glass cup and white cloth from the cabinet, handing them to the young woman standing next to him. Mey looked down at the both of the items in her hands

"I'm going to show you how to polish the glassware" Sebastian stood behind the younger woman. He wrapped his arms around Mey and put his hands on top of hers.

"_She's so soft and lovely…." Sebastian nuzzled her neck gently_

"Wait...what" she was flustered as she felt his weight coming down on her

"Look you hold the glass like this..."

Mey felt the man's breath against her ears and she couldn't concentrate. Her heart was beating faster and faster as she heard the low vibrations of his voice. Just as she was about to pull her hands away, Sebastian's grip on the shaker tightened and his hands were wrapped around hers even stronger.

"Please do be careful not to break the glassware while you handle it" Sebastian's words were stern as if he didn't know what he doing to the young woman.

The maid's cheeks began to glow a bright red as she looked down "Um...s-sorry"

"Just relax and let me guide your hands" He took the white cloth wiping around the inside of the glass guiding Mey-Rims hands along.

She was already so nervous with his body so close to her and when he spoke near her ear she couldn't concentrate anymore.

_"His hands are so warm..."_

"Have you got it now?" Sebastian's face was even closer to Mey-Rin's, just inches away

The maid looked directly into his-eyes "I think so..."

"Mey-Rin...I can't stand this any longer "The butler let go of the maids hands cupping her face and began to slowly come closer and closer to her

"Mister Sebastian….."

They both closed their eyes shut ignoring the world around them. When their lips were just barely touching a loud explosion and a loud yelp that came from the kitchen startled them out of their thoughts making Mey drop the glass shattering it.

"I-I-I'm sorry!"She dropped down to her knees trying to pick up the broken shards of glass

Sebastian kneeled down beside her giving her a small peck on her cheek and grinned at her "Excuse me I must attend to this problem. Please do clean up the broken glass everywhere"

"Yes Sir Mister Sebastian" Mey Rin got up off the ground dusted her dress off and bowed

He got up opening the door to leave the room just before he was about to walk out he turned around to face the young woman "When we are alone I want you to address me as 'Sebastian' nothing more nothing less. We will be alone more often my beautiful rose"

The maids face glowed a fiery red at those words as the butler left the room with a huge smirk on his face

They both had the same thought as the reflected on what just happened between them

"_I love her"  
"I love him"_

* * *

**Special Author Reader Time**

**With school starting back up I will be uploading less and less often but I will be trying to update each story at least once every 2 weeks or month if I can. So please be paitient with me my kittens. Im trying to please you the best I can. ㈵4**


	3. Announcements

**Hi guys!**

**I know I haven't updated this story in a very very long time. I'm pretty sure you all have probably forgotten about this story. It's only because I feel as though I haven't captured the characters right and the plot is really abrupt. So I am going to re write this story and upload it when it's fully done.**

**If you want I can PM or email or whatever you a link when I do get done with the new story. Say it in a review and I will do that when the time comes.**

**Thank you all for actually enjoying what I did write. I hope you can enjoy the new version just as much as you did this story.**

**(=^_^=)~~~~~**


End file.
